Nobody But Her
by True Phantom
Summary: Full Summary inside! Axel x Olette x Roxas triangle. Read and review, my first KH fic, flame if you like.


Title: Nobody But Her

Rating: T (PG-13, Actually more like PG, but not exactly K either so…yeah…)

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, I am sad to say that I probably never will, so no suing!

Summary: One day Axel and Roxas wake up to find themselves in... Twilight Town? Nobodies have been appearing almost constantly, while both Axel and Roxas start to develop 'feelings' for a certain brunette but...one question is on both their minds, is it possible for a nobody to feel love?

I have no idea where this idea came from, seriously, but I decided to make an Axel x Olette x Roxas story, it's not as weird as you think and in any case this takes place after the ending of Kingdom Hearts II.

-------

Intro

-------

True Phantom presents her first Axel x Olette x Roxas fanfic; that isn't an AU, yes, that's right! An Axel x Olette x Roxas that isn't an AU, meaning this story will contain spoilers from the real series of Kingdom Hearts and follows along the main storyline. (sorta, not really, but you get the idea)

---------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Return To Twilight Town

---------------------------------------------

Images of Twilight Town flooded his mind, he was remembering all the memories he shared with those three, _'It's not real, those memories were fake…' _his voice said echoing through his head.

He saw Pence, Hayner, and Olette sitting and talking to one another in their 'Usual Place'. For some reason he seemed to be able to smell the salt in the air, _'It was a lie…and you know that. Stop pretending that you don't know.'_

"Hey Roxas!" called out a voice, _'Besides, everything is as it should be.' _He said to himself mentally, desperately trying to erase the images from his mind.

"Roxas! Hey Roxas!" the voice called out again, _'Leave me alone!'_

"ROXAS!"

Roxas woke up with a moan, he felt that he had just crashed to the ground, "Ow, ow, ow…" opening his eyes slowly Roxas scanned his surroundings, "What?" was all he managed to say.

He was in…his room, his room from Twilight Town, the place where he had been trying to forget, "B-but how?"

"Roxas! Fine, I'm going without you!" called a familiar voice from outside his barely open window.

Crawling onto his bed he came to the window and opened it fully. Looking down he saw a girl…He stared blankly; she was looking up at him with her arms crossed.

"Uh…H-hi Olette!" he greeted with great uncertainty within his voice. Hearing the tone of his voice the girl known as Olette gave a puzzled look, "Are you okay Roxas?"

"Y-yeah, fine! So what do you need?" he asked desperately trying to change the subject after all it's not like he could tell her why he was feeling how he felt.

"_Oh, hi Olette, I'm just feeling weird because I stopped existing in this world, not to mention I'm a nobody and was reunited with Sora after he saved the worlds, but you wouldn't know since you forgot me along with everyone else when I 'disappeared'…Other than that I'm okay."_

He didn't exactly see that working, "Need?" she paused, before shaking her head and glancing back up at the boy, "Oh yeah! Remember, we were going to the beach today since it's the last day of summer, and everyone's getting tired of waiting, so I was sent to retrieve you."

Roxas froze, 'last day of summer' that sentence brought back bad memories, _'That means…I'm back before it all started, but the question remains. Why?' _he thought about it for a bout five minutes before remembering Olette was waiting for him, "R-right! I'll be right down!" he called out before shutting the window.

He got dressed and ran downstairs, _'Why am I feeling so excited?' _he asked himself as his heart began to speed up with the thought of spending time with his friends.

Taking a deep breath he put his hand on the doorknob, his eyes were closed tightly as he began to turn the doorknob. A small voice in his head chanted 'please don't let this be a dream, please don't let this be a dream, please don't let this be a dream'.

Opening the door he saw Olette standing there with a bag in her hand, she was staring off into the distance looking like she was thinking about something, "Ready?" he asked walking up to her.

Olette flinched after being broke of her concentration, "Huh? Right, I'm ready!" she exclaimed a large happy smile placed on her face.

The two began walking down the streets; they talked like it was no big deal, _'What's going on? Why am I acting like nothing happened, I remember everything, from the start to the end…'_ he sighed, _'Besides I shouldn't be here…'_

Olette poked Roxas in the shoulder lightly, "Roxas?" she questioned, "Eh? Huh?" was his only respond, "You sure you're okay? You're kind of…spacing." She replied in a worried tone.

He looked at her, "Um…I'm perfectly fine; I was just thinking about…uh…school! Yeah that's it! School!" he stated in a not-so-convincing voice.

Olette knew he was lying, well, who wouldn't, it was kind of obvious, but not like being the one to be pushy, in case she might offend her friend, she let it slide thinking that he'd tell her what was wrong when he was ready, "If you say so…"

Roxas looked away, _'Real convincing...' _there was a brief awkward silence, "Um…I have to go to the store real fast I'll meet you at the usual place later."

Roxas looked at the brunette, then spoke, "I can go with you if you want."

"No, it's okay, I can go by myself…Besides Hayner's getting really annoyed for waiting for you, you should probably go tell him." She replied in I'll-be-okay voice.

Roxas glanced over in the direction that the clock tower was, it read '2:30' looking back at Olette he nodded then headed off towards where the usual place was, only taking one look back at Olette to see her back turned to him and heading in the opposite direction.

To be continued…

-------------A/n---------------

Short chapter, I know, but if you are someone who has already read some of my other stories, I always put a 'test' chapter to see if the readers like my idea, and if so, I'll continue. Okay, that about wraps it up…Oh, and I need reviews, no reviews no update.

In the next chapter I shall introduce Axel, and on a side note: I've noticed that mostly all the stories have Olette already liking Roxas, but I want to put some character development into this story, so it's not going to be like that…


End file.
